Awkward Arangements
by Nimrod The Writer
Summary: Maddie and Jack are off to the next city for a three day trip, leaving Danny with his favorite person. Even with his friends support, he'll have trouble keeping ahold of his sanity while dealing with Vlad Masters. Dark Fic.


Martel, your review impacted me enough that I had to take your advice. I giggled insanely when I read that this story left you physically ill.

Warning folks: This fic will rape your mind.

* * *

Life is obscenely annoying. I protect Amity Park from destruction, and I get a D in math for it. I bust my ass to save my parents from a ghost, and get grounded for breaking curfew. I get awesome ghost powers, and I gain a crazy billionaire trying to get in my pants. Is it possible for things to _not_ end in some awkward or ironic situation?

Obviously not.

"Jack, don't drop that! It's highly explosive!"

"Got it baby!"

Naturally, five minutes later there was an averaged sized explosion from within the basement. Now most people would be alarmed by these sorts of things, but in my house, it's more than a frequent occurrence. Jazz sighed exasperatedly from behind me and I could feel the massive eye roll she gave to my parents and their crazy ghost obsession. She wasn't as tolerant as me when it came to the explosions or undead turkey dinners.

"There they go again." she muttered under her breath.

I mostly ignored everything, as usual, desperately trying to finish my math homework before _he _showed up. Other than my parents muffled shouting downstairs, there wasn't much noise to break the frantic scratching of my pencil. Jazz was too quiet behind me, which probably meant she was hovering over my shoulder. Unsurprisingly, her voice came from about two inches next to my ear a few seconds later.

"That's wrong."

I gripped my pencil, a reflex. I was really tired of being wrong, and even more tired of Jazz pointing it out.

"I know." I said through gritted teeth.

She blinked in surprise at my hostility, but it wasn't as though she needed explaining.

"Why bother doing it if you know it's wrong?"

"Because it's getting done."

"But you're not going to get a good grade on it."

"Go away Jazz."

"It's because _he's _coming, isn't it."

"You are the smart one!"

"Danny, I'm just trying to understand."

"Great, then go try in the living room."

She gave an irritable huff and stalked off, clearly not happy with my uncooperative mood. I didn't really care. I was a bit preoccupied with restraining a nervous breakdown.

I heard footsteps coming up from the lab, my mom's light footsteps almost impossible to hear under my dad's loud thumps. The lab door burst open, revealing soot and goo covered parents and unleashing a foul smell in the house. It was so bad that I choked on the air. Jumping up from my seat and yanking a window open, I thrust my head out and inhaled clean oxygen like a dying man, my stomach turning with nausea.

"Danny, what's wrong?" My mom's voice floated out the window.

I was too busy hacking up a lung to answer, my eyes beginning to water. Ugh, the smell was _horrible_. How could she stand it?

"Are you choking son?" my Dad's calm, cheery voice came from behind me and I almost fell to the ground when he slammed a hand on my back.

"N-no!" I coughed, clutching the window sill for support. "Ugh, what the heck are you guys doing down there? What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Dad sounded confused.

"What do you mean 'what smell'?! I'm practically dying over here!"

"Um...well," my mom's unsure voice was thoughtful, a hint of worry in her tone, "We were working on a new ghost weapon-"

Uh oh.

"Yeah! It's great! I'm gonna call it the Fenton Ghost-Gasser bomb! Once it goes off it lets loose an explosion of gas that ghosts can't stand!"

"In theory," my mom picked up, looking at me strangely, "It should incapacitate any ghost within a half mile radius. Are you saying you're affected by it? Your father did drop one downstairs, but they shouldn't affect humans."

"Uh..."

Thankfully, I was saved by the door bell.

"I'll get it!" I forced a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

Without thinking, I ran to the door, my heart pumping at the expression that was on my Mom's face. Two years I've had these ghost powers, and every day my parents get closer and closer to discovering them. How much longer could I last?

The smell wasn't as bad as before, but I was still clawing to open the door, desperate for fresh air. Unfortunately, during all the ghost gas drama, I had forgotten something rather important and was painfully reminded of my current disaster when I opened the door. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Daniel, how good to see you again." Vlad grinned down at me like a Cheshire cat, his dark blue eyes smoldering with a look that I was all too used to.

For a moment, all I could do was stare up at him, probably looking like a pathetic little victim which was most likely turning him on. Fantastic.

"Good lord, Daniel, what is that ghastly odor?" he asked in a calm voice, his attention momentarily taken away from me as he looked into my house, nose scrunched in disgust.

Suddenly that horrible smell wasn't so horrible anymore.

"Ask my parents about it, Dad would love to tell you." I grinned maliciously before calling back to my parents, "I'm gonna go hang out with Sam and Tucker for a while, okay? Bye!"

Luckily, they were still in the kitchen, so I had no trouble slipping past Vlad because I could simply run through him. He looked back at me in angry surprise, and I knew I was in for it later, but right now I couldn't care about that. My mom was probably yelling for me to come back, but there was no way I was gonna stay in that house until it was fumigated for ghost gas and fruitloops. My feet flew across the concrete as I ran down the road, taking two seconds to slid into an alley and transform into Danny Phantom.

I was in the air and rushing to Sam's house before Plasmius or my parents could stop me, laughing as I tried to imagine Vlad attempting to withstand the gas and act polite to my Dad at the same time. I was so gonna pay for this later.

Sam's high class house was easy to pick out, the royal purple roof and marble fountain so out of place with the surrounding homes. I didn't bother with the door, opting to knock on Sam's window instead. Her parents still didn't like me so I tried to avoid them at all costs.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" her beautiful voice was music to my ears, and I could feel my chaotic mind already calming down.

"Avoiding life." I muttered, floating in when she opened the window for me.

The bright rings appeared at my waist and I fell to her bed with a sigh, relaxing on the soft purple and black sheets. Sam was watching me curiously.

"You okay?"

I shrugged.

"Want me to call Tucker?" She held up her cell phone.

"Yeah. We should hang out today. For a long time. Till like, midnight."

"Danny, what's wrong?" She didn't miss much and it was no use trying to keep anything from her.

"_He's _there."

That was all I had to say, cause Sam understood perfectly well what I meant.

"Oh." her voice was suddenly hard, and I knew without even looking that her hands were clenched into fists.

There was a slightly tense silence before the little beeps of the phone keys were heard, followed by two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tucker. It's Sam. Danny's over here and he wants to hang out. You free?"

"Sure, I'll be up soon."

Predictably, he totally missed her less than pleasant tone of voice, probably too preoccupied with the hundreds of technological devices running at the same time in his cramped room. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough. Sam snapped the phone shut, her lips pursed. I closed my eyes and yawned, leaving her to simmer and glare out the window. It wouldn't take long, I could probably count it down in my head. 3...2...1...

"Danny, this can't keep happening."

Ha. I'm awesome.

"I know you know what I'm going to say, but please, listen for once."

"I do listen Sam." I interrupted, my eyes still closed. I didn't want to see her expression.

"Then why-"

"It's complicated."

"You've been saying that for almost a year now! How much longer do you intend to keep this going?"

I didn't answer.

"Please Danny, just-"

"Just what, Sam?" I couldn't stop myself as I opened my eyes and sat up, staring right into her endless amethyst hues. "He's bigger than me, stronger than me, and smarter than me. It doesn't matter what I do, because I can't win against him. Despite the fact that I have no proof whatsoever since any and all wounds heal within hours."

This is why I didn't want to open my eyes. Sam's hurt expression was almost too much. By now I know it's the truth of the words that hurt her, not necessarily me, but she's still so stubborn and always refuses to accept it, which for some reason leaves a stagnant pool of guilt inside me.

"What good does giving up do? You can still fight."

I had to repress a harsh laughter.

"Sam, he _likes _it when I fight. Trust me, giving up is the better option here. If I'm lucky he'll eventually loose interest."

A spark of hate and disgust flashed through Sam's eyes, and I saw her jaw clench. Sometimes I think she hates Vlad more than I do.

"Look, can we please not talk about this? I don't want to think about it anymore than I need to."

I was afraid she was going to keep arguing, but then she sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"You can't let him get away with this forever, Danny." she said quietly.

I didn't have a reply to that, knowing what she said was true but not knowing what to do about it. We sat in an awkward silence, waiting for Tucker to show up so we could put this behind us. At least until I had to go home and face it myself.

"How long is he staying?" she asked.

"Three days." I winced, waiting for the explosion.

"WHAT!"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tucker bust in at the perfect moment, a relaxed smile on his face. It didn't last long, Sam's horrified expression melting his face into one of concern.

"What's wrong?" he looked between me and Sam.

"She's upset cause my parents are leaving for the next three days and their leaving me with Vlad."

"WHAT!"

"Well, technically, their leaving the house with Vlad. I just so happen to be staying in that house while he's there." I made a face, recalling my mothers words of how Vlad wasn't babysitting me.

"Huh?"

"My parents are leaving for Dismmesdale to go to some ghost hunting convention or something. They invited me to go along, but I'm not sure hanging out with a stadium of ghost hunters is good for my health. Anyways," I continued quickly because Sam looked as though she were about to interrupt with a comment about how hanging out with Vlad wasn't good for my health either.

"Since Jazz will be at college, I'd have the house to myself. Sweet, right? Well then Vlad called, probably for some stupid scheme or something, I dunno. He found out I'd be home alone for three days and jumped at the opportunity to 'spend some quality time with me.' It didn't take much to convince mom. A few horror stories about other sixteen year olds trashing the house with wild parties was enough to convince her that his presence was needed. When I complained about being the only sixteen year old with a babysitter, she told me Vlad wasn't watching me, he was watching the house. Cause apparently I can't handle that either."

I had to take a very large gulp of air after my story, a disgruntled look still on my face. Sam and Tucker were giving me matching expressions, both mouths agape and eyes twitching slightly.

"Dude..."

"I know. Now, because my mother has no confidence in me, I'm going to be molested for the next seventy two hours." I sunk into Sam's bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

Tucker shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking at the wall and trying to find something interesting in it. Sam's eyes were still hard as ice, her fists clenched. They've known about Vlad's psychotic interest in me since day one, but they also know there isn't anything they can do to help except be there when I need them. I think it frustrates them, actually, I know it frustrates Sam, but that's just the way things are right now. Maybe I've gone crazy after putting up with him for so long, and that's why I can think about this and talk about it so lightly, but the way I figure, as long as he's not trying to kill Dad and steal Mom anymore, I can deal with it.

"Danny!"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out a bit, Dude." Tucker smiled at me weakly.

"Oh, sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"I was asking whether or not you can stay at Tuck's house for the night. You know, at least to get away for a little while." Sam suggested.

"Uh, no, I don't think that'll work." I winced, sitting up.

"Why not?"

"Cause when I ran out of the house, I kinda left Vlad to deal with my parents and a new ghost weapon that had just exploded. Needless to say, he's probably totally pissed at me right now, and I wouldn't put it past him to drag me back to Fenton Works if I tried to stay somewhere else."

"Ouch." Tucker sympathized.

"Yeah."

Sam's glare was currently directed out the window, the bright sunny day mocking the décor of her room. Tucker fell silent as well, turning the dark PDA over and over in his hand. I fell back on Sam's bed, hugging one of her fluffier pillows close and smelling her perfume. It was nice. Much better than what most girls wore.

"Lets go to the Nasty Burger." I said suddenly, sitting up and moving away from the pillow.

They slowly came to, nodding in agreement and standing as I made my way to the door.

"I don't have any cash." Tucker announced, pulling out empty pockets for effect.

Sam gave him a look and held up a fist of twenties, causing Tucker to smile in glee.

"I'm so glad you're rich." he said dreamily, imagining the amount of triple beef burgers that money could buy him.

Sam rolled her eyes, muttering things about shallow friends.

The walk to the Nasty Burger was completely uneventful. The Box Ghost attacked, but that doesn't count as eventful. It wasn't long before we could smell greasy food on the air, drawing us in. As usual, the tables were full of loud, chatting teenagers. Luckily, our favorite spot in the back was open and we rushed to claim it.

"Ah, Nasty Burger. The height of teenage cuisine." Tucker leaned back in the padded red bench, a content smile wide on his face. Sam flicked an old French fry at him, and he returned fire with a salt packet. I could feel a war brewing, so I quickly grabbed the nasty sauce packets for my own line of defense. However, before the fight could begin, a familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Hey Danny. Sam, Tucker. What's up?"

I turned around an smiled up at Valarie, preferring her Nasty Burger uniform to her ghost hunting one.

"Hey Val." I waved.

She smiled pleasantly, holding a pad of paper and a pencil.

"We'll just get the usual." I glanced at Sam and Tucker to make sure they were okay with that and looked back to Valarie. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much, working mostly. You?"

"School. Parents." Horny half ghosts. "The usual."

"Mmm, same here. Summer's coming though, you guys got anything planned."

"My parents want to take me to Chicago to check out colleges." Tucker announced.

"Mine intend to send me to Harvard. I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them I'm going to a public college."

"What about you Danny?" she turned to me.

"My parents don't really care where I go. At this point they're just hoping I _make_ it into college." My cruddy grades were legendary by now.

"Ouch."

"Yep."

"But I thought you had a full ride to the University of Wisconsin?"

How the hell does she know about that?

Sam and Tucker snapped their heads in my direction. I winced, feeling their burning stares on me.

"Uh...where did you hear about that?" I asked in a strained voice.

"I heard your Dad talking about it."

Ah. That would explain it.

"Oh, well yeah. A family friend offered to pay my way, but it's probably not going to work out."

"Aw, why not? That really sucks."

"Uh...there's some...issues with...stuff." God, I was the worst liar ever.

"O-kay." Valarie gave me a funny look, but thankfully dropped the subject.

I coughed, mostly just to erase the growing awkward silence between us all. She took the lack of conversation to leave with our orders, leaving me to the mercy of my unhappy friends.

"He offered to pay your way through college?" Sam hissed.

"What? Are you really that surprised?" I whispered back, my angry voice too defensive in my own ears.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tucker's brows furrowed.

"Cause like I already said, I don't intend to take him up on his offer. I have enough nightmares as it is." I leaned back in the chair, crossing my arms angrily.

Sam still looked mad, Tucker just looked a little worried. We didn't talk much as we waited for our food to arrive, which was kind of annoying seeing as I was hoping Nasty Burger would provide a nice distraction from the current plague on my mind. Sam was shredding up bits of napkins and Tucker was fiddling with his PDA. That pretty much left me to staring out the window, looking at the sun in the sky and knowing my time would be up when it disappeared past the sky scrapers.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I'm doing it again." Sam eventually sighed, pushing the pile of napkin shreds to the floor.

I gave her a wane smile, knowing I couldn't stay mad at her. She was just worried about me.

"It's no big deal." I shrugged, waving it all away.

Valarie's timing was perfect and she returned with our food just as we were all starting to talk again. The delicious smell of grease soaked sustenance certainly helped to up the happier atmosphere.

"So did you guys here about Lancer's latest dieting attempt?" A smirk was on Tucker's face.

We shook our heads, our mouths being full of meat and tofu.

"Cabbage soup."

We waited for him to continue, but he didn't say anything else.

"And?" Sam prompted.

"No. That's it. He intends to eat cabbage soup three times a day until he drops about forty pounds." Tucker laughed and I shook my head pathetically. Mister Lancer had problems.

"Ugh. He's going to be a ray of sunshine in class." I groaned, figuring the crappy diet would definitely affect his already thin patience.

"Who knows," Sam failed at trying to keep a straight face, "Maybe this one will work."

"Yeah. And maybe Walker will join the Salvation Army."

Tucker snorted into his triple beef burger, making Sam gag.

"Your an animal, Tucker."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

I chuckled at my friends antics, feeling any worries about the next three days settle down in the back of my head, savoring the time I had with my friends. These moments were the best part of the day. No ghost fights, no school, to traumatic experiences. Just hang'in with my two best friends. If only it could last forever.

We killed a good two hours at the Nasty Burger, passing the time with gross conversations and condiment packet wars. We left in high spirits, still chucking a salt packet here and there where we managed to hide them up our selves.

"My place?" Tucker suggested.

A yes was quickly decided, seeing as Sam's parents hate me and they're constantly home. Tucker's parents weren't home though, out at some company dinner or something. We got the house to ourselves, which meant our eyes were glued to the TV as we played mindless video games for hours on end. Tucker's system was hooked up to the surround sound, and coupled with the big screen he built in his room, well it was pretty much awesome.

"Sam, pass me a cheeto." I droned, feeling something hit me in the side of the face as I stared at the TV, pushing buttons on the controller like a mad person.

I didn't have time to retrieve the fallen cheeto, because Tucker was kicking my pixelated butt. I tired every move in the book, and several cheats, but in the end my player fell, leaving Tucker to gloat in happy victory.

"Ha! I win again!"

"Whatever Tucker." I grumbled, throwing the cheeto at him.

"Let me have a shot." Sam jumped in my place.

Naturally, she completely destroyed him in about five minutes, further confirming mine and Tucker's theory that girls are actually better than guys at video games. Even when me and Tucker put aside our differences and teamed up against her, we still got our asses handed to us. It was a total bummer.

"You suck, Sam." Tucker whined, the flashing K-O sign popping up for the third time in a row.

"Actually, you do. I just kicked your butt three times."

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." I said flatly.

Tucker's parents finally came home around dark, his mom peeking her head in to ask if we wanted a late snack. We paused the game, experiencing that re-entry into reality that comes with hours of gaming.

"What time is it?" I frowned, glancing at the dark sky. I didn't realize it was so late.

"A little bit past ten. Are you not staying the night, Danny?"

Crap!

"Uh, no, I gotta get home, like now." I could already feel my heart starting to race, reluctantly jumping to my feet. I really didn't want to leave.

"Oh, okay." Tucker's mom blinked as I scrambled to my feet, watching as I gathered my stuff.

I stuffed my feet into my converse, an uncomfortable frown on my face. I really _really _didn't want to go home. Sam and Tucker had no problem reading my body language, watching helplessly. Tucker's mom left just as I was grabbing my jacket, looking back at my friends with a sad smile.

"Guess I'll see you guys in three days." I winced.

"We'll come over-"

"No!" my eyes went wide. "Don't come over, please. I'll be fine. Just...don't come over."

Tucker bit his lip uncomfortably, the video games completely forgotten. Sam stood up slowly, twisting her hands together.

"I'll try and call, but no promises, okay?"

Before I had time to blink Sam threw her arms around my neck, hugging me close for a very brief moment that lasted several glorious days for me. Her perfume still smelled really good. I violently beat those thoughts away.

"I'm sorry Danny." she said quietly, glaring furiously at the floor.

"For what?" I asked, a little flabbergasted.

"For not being able to do anything. For sitting here and watching you leave, knowing exactly what you're going to have to put up with when you get home. I'm so sorry." she shook her head miserably and my heart twisted. I hated seeing her like this.

"Sam, you guys do more for me than you'll ever know. I'd go crazy if it wasn't for you. And Tucker." I quickly added, not liking the blush I knew was probably on my face.

It was so stupid that I had feelings for Sam. What? I'm sixteen. Think I can't admit that? Well I do, and I hate myself for it. She deserves someone better, someone who doesn't let themselves get molested every other day because their too weak. Sometimes I don't think I deserve all the support my friends give, especially Sam. They put up with so much and I...well I'm just too pathetic to say 'no' to him, aren't I?

"Danny?" her voice broke through my torrent of thoughts, a little light in the swirl of darkness.

"Hmm?"

"You're doing it again." she gave a small smile.

I averted my gaze, realizing she was right. I sighed deeply, letting my more bitter emotions go. Or bottling them up. One of the two. Either way, I could smile at Sam and look her in the eye again, at least this one time.

"I...gotta go." I said apologetically, inching my way to the window.

"Be careful Danny." Tucker called.

"If you need help, you know where to find us." Sam stood alone, watching me leave with a sad smile.

"I know," I said gratefully, but for extra measure adding a final pleading note, "But seriously though, _don't _come visit me."

I didn't want them to see me like that. I think they understood, the look in their eyes giving away their anger and frustration. With a last wane smile, I let the white rings travel up and down my body, reluctantly rising into the air.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." I stalled.

But they waved good bye and I couldn't put it off any longer, phasing through the window and leaving a little bit of me behind with them.

The moment I was out in the cold, open air, I was unprotected. I had just left my little warm bubble of a happier life, forcing myself into the cold reality on the outside. I increased my speed when I noticed the time. 10:22. It didn't make sense that I was rushing to get home to Vlad when I didn't want to be anywhere near him, but I couldn't focus on the confusion. I just had to get home in time.

Neon lights were rapidly approaching, the large hulking Op center set behind the Fenton Works sign like an ornate spider. The lights in the windows were all dark, save for the living room and kitchen. Maybe I could sneak in my room without him noticing. Fat chance. I didn't even bother, not wanting to give him easy access to a bed so soon, much less _my _bed. I silently lowered myself to the house, feet alighting on the steps as the rings washed over me.

I remember when my arms and legs used to feel like led whenever I'd have to go see him. My heart would race and my mind would be a chaotic swirling mess that would leave me on the verge of breakdown. Now, I was empty, devoid of everything but dread.

I didn't bother opening the door, knowing my parents weren't home. Instead I walked through it, taking the last few steps into my fall.

"Where have you been?" a sharp voice instantly sounded from my right, making me cringe.

I slowly looked to Vlad, his livid form towering over me.

"Ah-heh heh. Hi Vlad." I winced, taking a cautionary step back. Vlad raised an eyebrow, taking a step forward and grabbing my arm in an iron grip.

"Ow! Let go!" I yelled as he yanked me around, throwing me into the wall.

He didn't say anything, but the red glare in his eyes was enough. Hands slammed on either side of my head, caging me between his arms.

"You leave me with an exploded ghost weapon and _your parents_ and the only thing you have to say is 'Hi Vlad'?" Yep, he was definitely pissed.

"Sorry, forgot the fruitloop part." I quickly regretted that idiotic comment, biting down on my tongue almost instantly.

His glare deepened, eyes flashing blood red. I yelped when unexpected pain coursed through me, his iron grip suddenly charged with white hot electricity.

"You'd think you would have learned not to test me by now." He said forebodingly, the dark leer spreading over his face sending a trill of fear through me.

Old, painful memories cropped up and flashed through my mind unbidden, grabbing hold of my tongue and causing words to tumble out, born of panic.

"Look, I'm sorry Vlad. I didn't-"

"Don't bother Daniel." his eyes reflected the malicious smile, he could see the fear in my eyes. "It won't help."

He lowered his face and I looked away, squeezing my eyes shut almost instantly.

"I've got you for three days." he hissed, the sick enjoyment in his voice making me cringe, "Your mine, little badger."

His hot breathe erupted goosebumps all over my skin and I pressed myself into the wall, knowing I could disappear but too scared of the consequences if I did. He slipped a hand under my shirt, trailing up my chest and leaving the feeling of crawling bugs behind his creeping fingers. I felt his tongue on my ear, and bit my lip to stop any noise from leaving my throat. His mouth spread into a grin, sharp teeth gliding down the skin on my neck and puncturing the flesh.

I winced, pressing farther into the wall. Vlad growled possessively, hands jumping down to my hips and yanking me off the wall and into him. My heart fluttered when I felt his hard arousal pressing against my own, making me want to jump away.

"Vlad," my voice cracked. "Please, can we just-"

He ignored me, as usual, pressing his lips against mine suddenly to shut me up. I tired to push him away, but it was like pushing against marble. I don't even know why I bothered, I knew what was going to happen. The same thing that always happens when he manages to get me in his clutches.

Teeth sunk into my bottom lip, making me squeak in unexpected pain. I could taste the coppery blood, mixing with Vlad's tongue in my mouth. I fisted my hands against his shirt, feeling my stomach churn as his hands returned to my chest, nails dancing.

He inched his hands lower, listening to my heartbeat steadily accelerate. Fingers brushed skin below the hem line, playing with the zipper of my pants. My fisted hands jumped to his arms, gripping them tight in a silent plea. Vlad just grinned into the kiss, pinching the small zipper between his finger and thumb, dragging it down at a tortuously slow rate.

More unbidden memories, more pain. Panic was seeping in again.

"Vlad, please." I whispered when he took his lips from mine, unbuttoning the jeans and dragging them down my hips slightly.

"Is that an invitation, Daniel?" he purred, tugging at the waist band of my boxers.

I didn't say anything, knowing either answer would doom me in some way. Vlad raised an eye brow, placing a finger under my chin and forcing me to look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, little badger?" he asked innocently.

My body tensed as fingers started sneaking their way past my boxers, the cold amusement in Vlad's eyes leaving me stricken. I bit my lip and held back a whimper when he slowly started stroking my cock, squirming under his entertained gaze. A low laugh permeated my head, shame crawling up my face in a hot blush.

Vlad moved closer, sliding the finger under my chin to the back of my neck and pressing me against his chest. I couldn't move, restrained against him as his hand slid up and down the pulsing flesh, a low groan coming from my throat as I buried my head in the folds of his shirt, wishing I was back with Sam and Tucker.

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy this." he breathed, dragging a tongue along my ear and procuring another moan, "Because it's painfully obvious that you _do_."

I gasped, tensing when he ripped my shirt through me. I made to jump away, but his tight grip on my neck held me in place, the hand wrapped around my hard member giving a threatening squeeze. A pathetic whimper made it's way through and I clutched at his shirt, my breath uneven.

"In fact," the hand started pumping again and I wanted to kick myself when my hips began moving with his steady rhythm, "I'd say you're enjoying this a lot."

"Shut up." I groaned, clenching my teeth.

Vlad's low chuckle did nothing to reassure me, the sinking feeling in my stomach growing deeper. I didn't have much time to think though, because Vlad's lips were suddenly back on mine, moving skillfully and making my head spin. Fingers trickled down the exposed skin on my back, goosebumps raising in their wake. Subconsciously, I pressed myself closer to him, feeling his warm body heat through the thin fabric of his shirt.

Vlad deepened the kiss, moving his tongue over every crevice of my mouth. I felt myself start to melt, the steady tempo of his hand and seductive kisses proving too much yet again.

"Go...'way..." I mumbled through the kiss, a sad, last ditch effort for defiance.

Vlad just laughed, his free hand grabbing my neck possessively. His lips traced up my jawline, coming to rest at my ear.

"Never." he hissed.

My breathe hitched when both of his hand were suddenly clenched around my arms, locking me against him. Pink tendrils started swirling around us, wrapping and twisting into a tight cocoon. I felt the ground leave my feet and my body dissolve for barely a second before the cocoon started dissipating, leaving a new setting in it's wake.

I fell to a fluffy bed with a thump, taking the three seconds I had to quickly note the new setting before Vlad's weight straddled me.

"My parents room!?" I gaped, leaning up on my elbows as he grinned down at me humorously.

"I thought it would be most fitting."

"Are you kidding me?" I glanced over at the picture of my smiling parents, sitting in nice, plain view from the bedside table. It would be so awkward to have Vlad pounding me into the headboard with _that _watching.

I reached out to slam it face down, but Vlad quickly stopped me, grabbing my wrist and forcing it above my head.

"Ah, ah, ah Daniel. Can't let mommy and daddy miss you in your shinning moments, now can we?"

"Shut up Vlad." I glared hatefully, the shame spreading.

The amusement that danced in his eyes made me sick, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of submission just yet. Even if the sick bastard likes it when I fight, I can't just give up, even if I told Sam I would. I made to punch him across the face, wanting that smug smirk gone. But he caught my punch mid swing and forced that hand above my head too, leaning down to my face and taking special care to rub our arousals together. I had to force down a groan, feeling my resistance die down a little bit more.

"Why Daniel, if you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask."

I couldn't completely hide the slight spasm of fear that flashed across my eyes, and Vlad grinned maliciously at the sight of it. Without warning, he suddenly grabbed my pants and forced them down, boxers and all. I yelped, freed hands jumping down to pull them back up, but Vlad grabbed my wrists again and forced them against the head board, creating a set of ecto-restraints to lock them in place.

My heart started pounding against my ribcage, the fear that crawled through my veins making me light headed. It was never a good sign when he pulled out the ecto-restraints. He went back to yanking my clothes off, dropping them to the floor haphazardly. A hot blush flamed across my cheeks at the exposure, and I squirmed uncomfortably, not liking the hungry gleam in Vlad's eyes.

I shivered as his hand ran down my chest, tracing the contours of muscle. He rubbed my hips almost fondly, a reminiscent smile on his face. I tensed when he brushed a lazy finger up and down my inner thigh, dangerously close to my more private area.

"It's funny how you always look so stricken at first," he purred in my ear again, licking the skin and making me flinch, "We both know you'll be screaming my name by the end of the night."

I shut my eyes, heart clenching at his words because I knew they were true. I looked away when he nipped and sucked on my neck, leaving a trail of bite marks down my shoulders, desperately trying to ignore the low throb coming from my arousal. Vlad's creeping hands were all over my body, leaving a trail of crawling bugs behind. His lips traveled up, meeting mine again as his hand returned to my weeping cock. I inhaled sharply at the contact, back arching slightly and traitorous lips moving against his.

Vlad groaned, clutching the small of my back possessively and silently demanding more. I hated myself as I slid a wet tongue into his mouth, beginning a fight for dominance that I was doomed to loose. He rubbed his thumb along the head of my member, making me whimper into the kiss.

His hands were creeping again, moving over every inch of my body. I felt his caressings start to become more urgent, nails dragging over my skin and leaving long red scratches. He pressed his heat against me, need radiating from behind the belt. He moved a hand around back, tracing down my spine and resting a finger at my entrance.

"Ah!"

A single digit pressed in unexpectedly. I broke the kiss, arms jerking against the cuffs and back tensing. Vlad ran his other hand down the side of my chest, swirling a tongue around one of my nipples. I felt teeth cut into my skin as he pushed the dry finger deeper, pain blossoming.

"Ah-Aah! S-stop!"

He ignored my struggles, holding my squirming hip down as he inserted a second digit, a pained wince crossing my face. He pressed them in, and I couldn't stop the groan that came, sinful pleasure mixing with pain. I didn't want to look at the taunting grin that was no doubt on his face, barely able to stomach the heavy pants coming from my own throat. Vlad dragged the digits out slowly and then pushed them back it, I clenched my teeth, only half suppressing another groan.

"Come on Danny," he breathed, voice thick with lust, "I want to hear some _noise_."

He forced the fingers in deeper with a violent shove, and I yelped painfully. A smile spread across his face as he started scissoring my walls, watching my grimace with a satisfied gleam in his eye.

"S-sick...bastard..." I panted, squeezing my eyes shut and dropping my head back when he pressed in a third finger.

"No need for hypocritical insults, Daniel," the fingers moved inside me, the friction making me dizzy. "After all, you're the one enjoying it."

I tried to shake my head, not wanting to agree with him, but all I could manage was another groan, hands jerking against the restraints and brain spinning. Vlad moved slightly, kneeling between my legs. I felt the fingers remove themselves and whined in protest, hearing Vlad's low laugh.

"I love how responsive you are." his hot breathe made me shiver, and I shook my head, trying to clear the fuzziness.

Somewhere, I heard the sound of a buckle coming undone, a zipper sliding down. My heart started to race again, panic dripping in. I forced my bleary eyes open just in time to see Vlad drop his clothes to the floor before he pressed his body against me. My senses spiked, his hot skin flush against mine, and I moaned, pulling at the cuffs again.

Vlad pressed his hard member against mine, the contact sending my head for a trip. My breath came out in short pants, fists clenching and unclenching. He moved again, this time kneeling and grabbing my hips with his hands. My heart fluttered when I felt his length at my entrance, limbs dancing with fear. I couldn't get enough air, my mind was spinning. I felt his lips on mine for a last, taunting kiss, the cruel leer on his face the only warning.

He thrust in and I screamed, back arching as pain exploded up my back. Vlad groaned, crushing my hips in his grip as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Stop!" I screamed, yanking at the restraints, squeezing my eyes shut.

Vlad growled, pulling out and burying to the hilt. My voice must have carried through the entire house, legs wrapping around the jerk thrusting into me mercilessly. I couldn't stop the choking cry that came out when he forced himself deeper, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Relax, Danny." Vlad hissed, hot breathe in my ear.

My voice caught in my throat for a moment, back arching slightly when he pressed against me, grinding into my entrance. Through the haze of pain, I could feel him inside me, each push sending a traitorous spike of pleasure through me. I grit my teeth, chest rising and falling dramatically with hot pants. Vlad's nails were digging into my skin, hips pushing against my entrance.

"Vlad..." I groaned through a wince, the pain starting to lessen.

I could hear his heavy breathing, feel the steady pace he set. My hips rocked against his, pressing his arousal in deeper. His knelt over me, a moan crossing my lips. He thrust in again, my walls swallowing him whole. I inhaled sharply, feeling my stomach tighten, brain gone hazy with pleasure. He pulled out all the way and forced himself into me, my back arching clean off the bed and stars dancing before my eyes as he hit that special spot.

"Vlad!"

A feral grin crossed his features at my scream, eyes red with lust. He hit it again, pounding into me relentlessly. The tight feeling grew stronger and I had to grip the head board from loosing control, knuckles gone white. My head fell back, groaning as he went faster. I couldn't last much longer. He knew it too, and suddenly grabbed my cock, pumping it in time with his sharp thrusts.

I hit the breaking point, screaming his name as hot fluid spilled onto his bare chest. Vlad's eyes danced, forcing himself in a few more times before he lost control himself. I shuddered, feeling the hot liquid inside me, squirming and moaning as he penetrated my entrance for a last time, grinding slowly before dragging himself out.

Our heavy pants filled the air, brains still spinning. I felt dizzy, shaking slightly. Vlad lowered himself into the bed, spooning me against him and clutching my trembling body possessively. My arms were aching, the pain started making itself more pronounced. The stained sheets were sticky, but I couldn't move my legs; they felt like jelly.

I looked up, blinking rapidly and trying to clear my head, only to come face to face with the picture of my smiling parents. The shame and disgust festered somewhere within me, but I was too tired to deal with it and violently shoved it away, instead focusing on the man's hot breathe on my shoulder behind me. Although that didn't help much either.

"I...hate...you." I breathed, taking a shaky breathe.

Vlad gave a breathy laugh, reaching up slightly to kiss my ear.

"I know you do."

I don't know how long I laid there, wishing I was someone else, wishing I was stronger, wishing I wasn't laying in my parents bed with Vlad Masters. I hated it, no matter how much my body craved his touch. His arms were wrapped around me, caging me in, our legs intertwined, hearts still beating just a little too fast. I guess, most of all, I wished he wasn't right.

I wished I didn't enjoy it so much.


End file.
